Reece's Pokemon Misadventures
by PixelatedFolf
Summary: Follow Reece in his adventures where he and his pokemon embark on a journey to learn to enjoy and have fun each other's company, especially when they learned how to talk the human language of people. This triggers of series of unfortunate events in which people are terrified, embarrassingly awkward situations and one hell of a ride of learning the values of love and friendship.
1. Introductory Blurb and Author's Note

A/N: Hello! I'm new around here so please bear with me if I make some mistakes with the formatting along the way.

This is just a blurb about what the story would be, as it's a really sloppy hard draft yet.

I'm planning to publish regularly as well as make revisions on each chapters I'm gonna make. So you might notice some changes each time a new chapter is made.

This is a anthology series, so there is no main plot but the initial chapters will follow how the trainer, Reece, meets his pokemon along the way. After that it will follow their adventures and hopefully if I plan on making an ending, it would take on more serious tone.

Just a fair warning, there may be subject of violence and abuse laced between in some chapters, as it I try to focus on the harsh reality of the exploitative Pokemon World.

I hope you enjoy the story, I really appreciate every single one of you that will read it!

Reece is a retired trainer, he didn't really pursue becoming one and only tried a few gyms in Hoenn back in the past.

But one thing he does really care for is taking care his pokemon, more than that to be honest. Especially when they learned how to talk like a human.

This made a lot of twists and turns in Reece's life as well as his pokemon, as terrified people, messy situations and awfully awkward social interactions make them have one hell of a misadventures.

Will Reece ever have a peace of mind with all of this? This is one bizarre day to say to find out!


	2. Chapter 1: The Misadventure Begins

It was a busy day in the city, Reece was out doing some errands with his favorite partner, a shiny shedinja. Apparently some kid broke in and took one of the samples a few days ago so Professor Oak asked Reece for help.

Reece's pokemon were taking a break at apartment he rented for them to stay. A spacious place, considering how big they were.

Their trainer tends to let them out of the apartment in their free time most days, believing that it would make them more comfortable and confident, specially around humans.

Surprisingly and unique to their kind, his treatment did not only made them more comfortable, but also made them learn to speak human language. To Reece, it was a shocking consequence, but a welcome one.

On the other hand, they got lazier and tend to be more lax, yet the bond with their trainer strengthened, they would rather spend time with him than other pokemon. They were like one big family. Ever since they were little he took care of them as they evolved and grew up. It was a no brainer for them to think of Reece as their Father.

Reece's first pokemon was a treecko, he thought it would be funny to call him Yoshi since he looked like one. He was incredibly sassy, especially when fighting. He always comes up with weird puns, constantly trying to annoy his foes with remarks.

He grew to become a grovyle, getting more cautious with his leaf blades because he amputated a couple of pokemon with it, oh, and also other trainers. Reece tended to that problem thoufh, providing an apparatus that can help him control it properly.

When he evolved to a Sceptile, Reece was ecstatic, giving him a dapler hat that he wanted when he was a little Treecko. Sceptile became arrogant and smug, but fortunately not to his trainer. He still teases him for his belongings, he is still fiercely loyal. Always prepared in case his trainer is in danger.

Reece's next pokemon was a shy Froakie, a lot different from the others that Reece encountered. The froakie was timid when it first saw Reece, hinting an existance of trauma. It initially quickly ran away from him.

Reece tried to lure it so he can be comfortable with him. On a closer look at the froakie he noticed that it had a scar on its leg and was missing an arm. It was clearly abused when it was young, and so he probably ran away.

Thus, Reece was worried sick for the scarred Pokemon. So he took him by carrying rather than capturing it with a poké ball. It squirmed around, nervous, thinking it would be hurt again.

By that time, Sceptile already knew how to talk, learning and absorbing the human language ever since he was taken away by Reece as a Treecko. He eventually gave himself a name, Pax.

Pax saw the badly disfigured Froakie, concerned and so took it upon himself to take care for it in his trainer's absence. Reece was often busy with college since he stopped being a trainer to pursue Astronomy and Physics.

Froakie grew up really healthy amidst his disabilities. He pushed through his boundaries with the help of Pax, and before then he became a really good Greninja when he evolved. Unfortunately, he became reserved and at times distant to others, most likely due to his past. But he still finds time and enjoyment being with his trainer and Pax.

Pax taught Greninja how to speak. At first, he had difficulty due to his tongue being wrapped around his neck most of the time. Eventually, he catches up because of Pax, able to fluently speak to him and his trainer.

Pax, with the amazing original idea for self-naming, asked Greninja what name does he want. The Greninja thought to himself himself for awhile but decided that he wanted to be called Azure.

More often than not, Azure tries to wear Reece's glasses when he is not around, even though it doesn't fit well. When Reece catches him wearing it one time, he thought that it would be good to give him a pair of glasses for his birthday. And that birthday, he received those glasses. It hangs low to his nose, like an elderly's reading glasses. Reece also gave him his own scarf so he doesn't have to use his tongue to wrap around his neck, he knitted it with Pax in their free time since he wanted to make Azure feel special and loved. A wave of emotions bombarded Azure, rendering him unstable. He almost flooded their home until Pax calmed him doms.

Azure is slighly shorter than Pax but was slimmer. Even though he was missing an arm and his left leg was slightly disfigured, he is still able go perform well, especially after becoming an ash-greninja as well. He proved that despite the challenges, one can perserve to the end and reach their goals.

The next pokemon fated to join the team was a Rockruff. Reece always wanted a rockruff back when he was a child, so when he had the opportunity to travel to the Alolan, he took it, bringing along Azure and Pax, who excited and eager to accompany their trainer on his journey. Hoping to find another addition to their happy family.

When they arrived at the airport, they made quite the commotion. The receptionist at the desk was disturbed and utterfly terrified when Azure and Pax was talking to Reece while he was asking about the details of their flight. To the unlucky girl, she was just a scare away from fainting. By the time Reece was finished talking to his pokemon, people started crowding around him, staring at them agaped and in awe with two bipedal pokemons who were very much huma-like. Much to the confusion of Azure and Pax, they looked back and asked, "Is there something wrong?" Before the crowd dispursed, scurrying away. Thus they were able to have a safe flight to Alola.

Reece bought three tickets for him, Azure, and Pax since he didn't like the idea of them staying in their poke balls and would rather let them enjoy being inside the airplane. Reece told them not to make a scene or a fus inside the plane, especially with Pax's leaf blades, noting that "Last time, you almost decapitated someone with it and I had to profusesly apologized to the old man" Pax went along amused yet bewildered.

Pax, unsurprisingly, also has a knack for women. He almost always flirts at them with or without consent. It may be weird but he doesn't mind at all. It what shows from his personality. Sometimes though it gets out of hand, so Azure had to intervene by slap him across the cheeks to get him out of the flirt trance.

Once in the airplane, they were seated right next to a young beautiful lady. Which, unfortunately, sparked Pax's interest. With a knack for females, he started to openly flirt with her, much to her dislike.

"Hey Gorgeous~ want to know how I can plant with my seed?" Pax smirked, the young lady looked at him in disbelief, then later with the expression of uneasiness.

"What the are you talking about? Wait... How the fuck are you talking to me?!"

Azure tried to calm the situation by verbally scolding Pax. It only made things worse though, as the lady grew more tense. "H-How are you two talking like people? What the hell is happening?! T-this is only just a fever dream right? Oh geez, I really need to stop taking two sleeping pills at once."

Azure let out a muffled cough, "We're real Ma'am, you're not dreaming, but we assure you we, or at least I, don't mean any harm. so please don't panic."

"Yeah, like homie there just doesn't like being the bad cop for once ye? Now, wanna take it out and join the mile high club hmm?" Pax said, grinning with a wink as he raised his brow suggestively. A situation worth facepalming to which Azure does so. Amidst the commotion, Reece was completely oblivious at that time.


	3. Airplane Mode

**A/N: Hi! I decided to post this filler that I wrote after finishing up Chapter two, it's a small skit of what Azure and Pax been doing while on the plane. Its up to you if you think if it's canon or not hue.~**

* * *

It was a quiet time at the airplane during their flight to Alola.

It was already night so Reece decided to take a doze while Pax the Sceptile and Azure the Greninja were minding their own business.

Azure was reading a book with his glasses on, he constantly takes a glance at Pax who was busy playing with his 3DS since the Switch had already ran out of battery.

The lady who was beside them already left and was on a catatonic state.

Pax: *Was playing Smash for 3DS* What the fuck?

Azure: *Puts down his book, looking annoyed at Pax* Sigh, what is it again P?

Pax: *Angrily looks at Azure, almost smacking the 3DS on his head* How come YOU'RE in Smash while I'm not in it?!

Azure: *Looks surprised, somewhat amused* Really? I don't really know...

Pax: *Facepalms, voice is laced with increduloulity* YOU WHAT?

At this point, some people are looking at them, somewhat perplexed and scared.

Azure was looking back, trying to shush Pax down with his arm.

Azure: *Hits Pax with his book* Can you keep it down? There are people around us and they're not used to seeing us talk.

Pax: *Crosses his arms, still upset* Tsk, just because you're in smash, you're gonna talk like this to me.

Azure: *Sighs, scratches his head, tries to convince Pax* Look ok, I don't really know about it, I don't even play Smash. Besides, it not like I'm the only Greninja in this world.

Pax: *Bewildered* Yeah, you may got a point there.

Azure: *Takes out his book once again* Now can you please be quiet cause I'm reading something.

Pax: *Looks at his book* What are you reading Az?

Azure: *His posture suddenly straightened up, slightly sweating* Uh, its something... just a book.

Pax: *Raises his brow, slightly interested in knowing what Azure was reading* Oh come on Az, I wanna know what your reading!

Azure: *Turns his back behind Pax* Nope, not gonna tell.

Pax: *Smugly teases* Oh, is it one of those lewd naughty books you were checking out in the bookstore before?

Azure: *Glares at Pax, looking red and flustered* What the hell? No, I-I'm not reading-

Pax: *Suddenly swipes Azure's book from his grasp* Mine now!

Azure: *Lets out a muffled scream and is panicking, tries to get the book back but fails miserably* NO! DON'T YOU DARE READ IT- I SWEAR-

Pax: *Shrugs, feeling victorious, giving Azure a dirty look, making him flinch and give back a disgusted look* Oh come on, it's not that bad, besides I really love hen-

Azure slaps the hell out of Pax with his mechanical arm as he released a hearty chuckle. Pax was beginning to read the book.

Pax: *Read the contents out loud* Welcome to world of Mathematics, in this lesson, we will learn basic algebraic expressions- What the fuck?

Azure lets out a stifled cough, Pax was confused and annoyed.

Pax: What the fuck? You're reading a math book all this time? Are you that fucking nerd ass?

Azure: *Shrugs* What? I really love Reece's textbooks that I had to check it out and read them.

Pax: *Throws the book out, almost hitting Reece as Azure manages to catch it* Disgusting, I thought you were better than that Az, you're such a geek.

Azure beams teasingly before going back to read, smirking behind the book as it revealed its true contents.

Azure: *Quietly mutters on his scarf* Heh, he never really reads the rest of the pages.

End

* * *


	4. Chapter 2: Welcome to Alola!

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, I was busy with college so it took away for me to publish the next chapter! Anyways I hope you guys like it! Also thanks for the guy who suggested I change the rating to T. I forgot to change about it, sorry! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

So it was their first day at Alola, and Reece and his pokemon just arrived at the Alola Airport, from there, they quickly went in to check a hotel that was close from the airport. They were exhausted from the flight, but they were glad to all safe.

They first ate at a cafe which was called "Chesto Café", where they made delicious and exotic coffee and other meals made from those berries. Reece told them that he would find a table for them and taught them how to order as they waited in a line.

At the line, Pax was too focused looking on a lady's bum while Azure was worried looking at the menu as they stood by the counter, waiting for their turn.

"Can you quit looking like a creep for once?" Azure snapped, elbowing Pax on his chest, making him stumble and almost getting caught peeping.

Pax settled himself, slightly annoyed, "What the fuck man, I was enjoying the view for once after a long flight without that lady from earlier!"

Azure sighed, almost on the verge of facepalming, "Can't you see people are creeped out cause we are two basically talking Pokemon that people don't even knew it exist. And you also made that lady earlier almost thrown at a asylum cause of how hysterical she was beung beside you."

Pax looked bemused, crossing his arms, "Hmp, I guess, but I knew she liked the attention she gotten from me, I mean she was totally into it secretly!"

Pax and Azure was at the counter, the cashier was confused and anxious yet maintained her composure after seeing them.

"Hi! Welcome to Chesto Café, where the Chesto becomes a Presto! What can I get for you in this lovely day!"

"You." Pax said, making the staff jump from shock but quickly regained herself.

"H-Huh? Excuse me?" The cashier said, flabbergasted that this pokemon is trying to hit on her.

"You heard it, I wanted you Dollface," Pax said, smirking leaning against the counter, ignoring the weird stares that he was getting.

Azure was there, completely dumbfounded and stuck in the situation, he wanted to just poof away and just sit where Reece was waiting for them.

"Dear Arceus, I wish our trainer was here," Azure muttered against his scarf, pushing a flirting Pax away from the terrified cashier lady.

"I'm so sorry about my... friend," Azure said sheepishly, giving an apologetic look, "he often gets carried away when he sees pretty girls like you."

The cashier looked confounded, but this time, she blushed and gave back a comforting smile, "O-Oh, I see, I'm sorry to hear that I guess. But thanks for the concern, I appreciated it... uh... sir?" Her last word came out as a uncertain answer, as she didn't know how to address a pokemon, let alone a talking one.

"Sure thing, now can we order something?" Azure said, feeling slightly coy, pushing Pax away and forced him to find Reece's table.

"Come now, look for our trainer, he's waiting for us, don't stand there, go!" Azure reprimanded Pax, the sceptile muttered something, frowning, clearly didn't enjoy being interrupted while doing one of its "stuff" before leaving to find Reece in the tables.

Five minutes after this, Azure stood there, on a busy line, looking extremely perplexed and befuddled of how is he going to order.

"I'm even more worried now of what we're gonna get cause now this thing is too complicated for me," Azure muttered, as he stood forward infront of the counter.

The cashier just stood there, giving a reassuring smile at the greninja, "Hey, do you need some help? Pretty sure you're a newcomer now that I knew."

Azure's cheeks were flushed but was hidden in his green scarf, "I-I uh, don't really know what to get really..."

The cashier laughed, "No worries! How about I give you a sampler of our specialities first? Is three Chesto Presto coffee and three slices of Chesto Choco Loco cake good enough?"

The greninja scratched his head in embarrassment, "Yeah sure, I guess... Thank you,"

"No problem, and also," she stopped Azure from handing the money, "it's on the house."

"What does that mean?" Azure asked curiously.

"Oh, it means its free for the first time!" She beamed, now writing up the order and placing amongst the queue.

"Ah I see, I thought it was about something like houses or something," Azure muttered back, making the cashier giggle.

The cashier gave him a number and winked as she grinned at Azure, "Here you go! Place this stand to show where you sre as the waiter carries your oder at your table, thanks for stopping by!"

Azure left, he was happy that this was over with, the cashier waved as he waved back before going away to find their table.

"Is this really how humans really get their food? This is so intricate," Azure muttered against his breath.

"But at least this is much better than being around in a pile of garbage and desperately looking for something to eat back them," Azure grimaced, thinking about his past as a froakie.

"I'm never going back to that old place place again, even after that thing left me out to die," he thought darkly, trying to shake off the bubbling anger pent up in his chest.

"But thanks to Arceus, I found someone who I can truly say that they're really worth it," Azures sighs happily, letting out a small smile, finally found Reece and Pax, who were both playing with their 3DS, seemingly arguing to which had a better equipment in Monster Hunter.

"And hopefully, we could help a pokemon in dire need of a place to love, and nurture them into what our trainer taught us to be... a family."


	5. Come On!

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one heheheh...**

* * *

Azure huffed, sweat dripping down his body as his stamina was at its limit. Every fiber of his muscles are beginning to tense and shudder at the continuous rounds of pure tension inside of him.

"I-I can't hold too much... any longer..." Azure's voice went to a soft husky whisper, he couldn't control his voice, he looked at Pax with a flushed quiver as the Sceptile smirked smugly.

"Don't you like that little boy? I thought you hated this kind of stuff?~" Pax said teasingly, thrusting himself again Azure's backside as the frog yelped in surprise.

"G-Gre? W-What are you doing?" He asked nervously, more sweat dripping down his head as his eyes widened as the explicit position they're in.

"Relax boy, stay put. It won't hurt much, even a tiny bit~" Pax gleefully said, pulling him once more against his side, wrapping the wet moist body of his partner around his own.

"I-I'm close, I can't handle this anymore," Azure cried out, it was too much for him, the overwhelming pressure was too intense, he couldn't help but say it out loud that he's giving up.

Pax cooed back, "Poor baby, don't you wanna finish this little fun? I want you to come along with me as always y'know?~"

"I-I" Azure shouted.

"I DID IT!" Azure grinned as he managed to climbed on top of the cliff, pulling Pax up along with his side.

Pax smiled back proudly, folding his arms against his chest, "I knew you could do it, besides all those motivation I gave you earlier surely helped."

Azure glared at him and smacked Pax, almost making him fall, "Shut up, it's not helpful at all!"

Pax laughed, "Well atleast your training has paid off now today, but I'll never let go that look of your face when I helped you cli-"

Azure put a finger on Pax, silencing him, "Shut."

Pax raised his hands up on surrender, "Ok, ok! Let just go back home shall we? I'm hungry for something to eat, maybe you can cook a bowl of ramen for me?"

Azure nodded, looking back at the beautiful scenery they were at, being at the edge of the cliff was surely a sight to behold, especially after some tiring training to climb all the way here with Pax.

He's grateful that Pax was with him throughout his struggles, especially with his arm and leg. If it weren't for him, Azure wouldn't be here enjoying the life he has now or what he truly holds.

Azure looked at Pax with a sincere smile, "Sure, I'll make it like the one that you always love."

* * *

**A/N: Did I got you guys? So context, they're climbing up a cliff and Azure, having a missing arm and a bad leg, had to be carried by Pax sometimes on his back so they could both climb properly!**


	6. Chapter 3: Meet the New Professor

Chapter 3: A New Professor

It's been an interesting start for Reece and his pokemon here in Alola. After the café incident (with Reece totally oblivious to what happened there (much to Azure's concern that he has his own world in his head most of the time), they took off to go to the lab that professor Sycamore and Oak told them to go for their research and a couple of other studies that they were tasked there.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to meet this new professor," Reece said, slightly nervous as they walked to the entrance of the lab, "I sure hope you two behave ok?" Reece looked at them with suspicion.

The building was huge even though it mostly had a couple of floors, the main lobby was full of warm colors that complimented the Alolan warm climate, plants scattered equally around the corners of the room, adding some charm and greenery on the room.

Pax shrugged, "I mean if theres no hot chicks in the area, I'll totally not please with th-"

"Can you shut up for a bit? We're in an academic area and your perverted behaviour isn't allowed here," Azure scolded, "besides, no one would love to be with you anyway with that kind of attitude."

Pax gasped, feigning hurt, putting his hand to his chest, "How dare, you don't know how much that hurt me babe!"

Azure eyes rolled putting his arms in his chest as they walked in the hallway, "Shut up old man, I grew up with you being there at my side y'know."

Pax laughed, "I know, I know, I'm just playing with your strings."

Reece chided them, "Guys, we're getting some eyers here so please don't argue when people are gonna be horrified about it, guessing by the looks from us, we're too late."

This whole time during the conversation, they were getting looks by the other scientists that study along with the professor, they look shocked and surprised that two fully evolved pokemon could talk so casually like humans. Reece and the crew stopped at their tracks as they are infront of the desk of the receptionist.

The receptionist was a girl, who was slightly sweating after also witnessing some pokemon talking. She gave an awkward smile as Pax looked back with a growing smirk, Azure noticed and had the urge to land a face palm or probably smack Pax's back.

"Not this again," Azure thought darkly, pulling Pax back behind Reece, who looked confused and then looking back at the nerve-wracked receptionist.

"Hello, I have an appointment to uhh…" Reece trailed off, rummaging to his pockets as he tries to find the call card that he got from Professor Sycamore, before finally pulling it out.

The card glimmers at the sight of the receptionist, she looked relieved that a real person is finally talking to her, she collected herself as she said, "Ah yes, you're Reece right? You're one of the supposed temporary assistants that will be staying for a week?"

Reece perked as he pulled out his documents for the work, "Yup! I'm actually nervous cause this will be my first time being here in Alola, hopefully I won't be like, y'know, get lost?" he sheepishly said, making the receptionist chuckle as she typed away the provided information that Reece gave her.

The receptionist printed out a card specifically for Reece, the card had a barcode that represented a unique coding that lets him easily identified from the other assistants that he will be meeting in the next few days.

"Here you go! Your card, you need it to enter in the lab and in some pokemon reserves, do tell me immediately if you lost it, I'll be happy to print a backup as well!" The receptionist assured, smiling at Reece as he looked slightly flushed.

"Uh, yeah, thanks! Have a nice day," Reece grinned back as he walked towards the main lobby and through the elevator.

"Thanks you too!" The receptionist said back, waving but her cheerfulness was short-lived as the two talking 'mons that was with him looked back at her, with one winking back suggestively making her freak out once again, draining all positive emotions from earlier.

"Duuuuuude," Pax called, "that chick seems into our trainer."

Azure sighed as they watched Reece pressed a button to the floor they're going, "Pax please, can you like, not think this when we're in a lab? You know you'll probably be like, get captured and studied about because you talk so loud like a human."

"But the girl-" A long green scarf wrapped around Pax's mouth, a tight knit is securely in place as Azure crosses his arms, snorting.

"Shut up, glad that I have my scarf or else you would be gonna talk trash," the frog said as they entered the elevator.

Reece looked back at his pokes as they ascended, probably surprised to see Pax using Azure's scarf, "Hey Pax, you seem to be using Azure's scarf, is it really necessary? It's pretty warm here and you probably might get uncomfortable about it."

Azure snorted once again, stifling a laugh as Pax begrudgingly muttering inside the scarf, probably cursing Azure, "Mmph- mmph mmmmmmph!"

"I see," Reece mused, "I'm glad that you love it though, still a bit weird if you ask me,"

They got out of the elevator to reveal a pristine and clear room full of scientific equipment, such gizmos used for studying pokemon and such, it was also full of scientists that were busy to and hectic with all the work they're doing, for the progression of science and technology as well as further understanding of pokemon.

Reece approached one of the scientists who is idly working on a computer, "Hello? I'm one of the assistants who volunteered for the professor here?"

The scientist looked at Reece and looked friendly, "Ah! Yes, yes, Reece right? The professor has been waiting for you, here; I'll help you meet with him."

Reece looked a bit weirded out by the scientist's sudden friendliness, feeling slightly overwhelmed, "Ah okay, thanks."

They were taken in a room where the professor was in, he was busy feeding a wolf-like pokemon. He looked like he's happy bonding with it as it barked at him happily then licking his face, making the professor chuckle.

"Woah, what pokemon is that?" Reece muttered out, making the professor jump out in surprise and quickly composing himself, looking back at Reece with a smile.

"Ah, this is Rockruff, the puppy pokemon, he's still yet to grow but he sure is one kind of a energetic pokemon," he said as the rockruff happily jumped around and spun around Reece and his pokes, Azure kneeled down to pet it, making the puppy lick him back in return.

"Are you Reece? I've heard some interesting stories about you and your pokemon," the Professor said as he walked towards Reece, putting his hand out as a handshake, "and by the way, I am professor Kukui, the professor here in Alola, I specialized in Pokemon attacks, so if you need anything about any good moves or training that you want me to recommend, don't hesitate to ask!"

Reece warmly accepted the gesture as he said, "Thanks for the warm welcome Professor but also what stories you have heard about me?"

Professor Kukui put his hands into his chin into a as he answered his thoughts, "Hm, first notable thing is that you're only of the rare trainers who have taught their pokemon how to speak, is that true?"

Reece nodded, "Yeah, the two pals over there are the ones you're talking about," pointing to Pax and Azure, who was still playing with the rockruff as Pax still has a sour look in his eyes as he couldn't speak nor do anything productive.

"Ah I see, that's pretty amazing!" the professor said, "and two, that perculiar Kalos starter of yours, it looks different, that reminds me of someone that went here before, who's the first champion here in Alola."

"Azure? My greninja?" Reece answered, "Yeah, it kinda evolved into Ash's Greninja's bonded form, but what's weird is that he stayed in this form permanently, like it's been a part of him all along, unlike from what I studied in the past about Ash's and his Greninja's bonded form."

The professor looked curious and interested, "Ah, I see, he looks really different from what I can tell, and what's with his arm? Did something happen to him in the past?"

"Well…" Reece trailed off, "In the past, I found him abandoned in a garbage dump at Luminouse City during my travel in Kalos, apparently he was one of the unfortunate rejected froakies that was subjected to genetic modifications in a lab, that was I'm not sure if it's true, Team Flare."

"His arm is made by me, I used some scraps of metal to give him a prosthetic arm, it's the least I could do and my Sceptile helped him train since he grew up into what he is now, I'm pretty much proud for them both." Reece looked back at his pokes proudly as he tried not to shed a happy tear in his eye as the professor smiled.

"I can see the love and effort you put into them, that's why they grew up to be so close to you and you treated them like a family, now you reap the companionship for them both, I'm happy for that." He encouraged.

A moment of silence went in the room as Reece tiptoed, "So, what's my work here, Prof?"

"Ah yes, I forgot," he sheepishly chuckled as he pulled out a file, this is your assignment for now, don't check it out now, it's a surprise, I heard you liked some travels around so this one suits you the most.

"Ah thanks," Reece thanked as he was handed the filed, it was slightly thicker than he usually gets but I'm sure he'll get the done right.

"And one more thing," the professor added, "if you manage to finish this assignment before the deadline, I'll give you a reward,"

"Oh?! What reward?" Reece looked all giddy and childish making the professor looked amused.

"Let's just say, a starter from here," he said as Reece's eyes sparkled.

"Woah that is awesome! Now I'm pumped to do this task! Thank you so much for this opportunity professor Kukui! I really appreciate it!" Reece said as he jumped up in pure determination, "I'll do my best!"

The professor smiled, "I'm sure you would, now go out there and start the day with a blast!"


End file.
